


To Be Continued

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus has ended up being the third wheel on a skiing trip...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ski Lift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopefulstranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulstranger/gifts).



> The first chapter is the ficlet from the winter warmers series, but the second part didn't stand alone so I felt it was easiest just to include it here.

It had all seemed like fun, going away with a few friends on a skiing holiday. That was until a few friends dropped out, leaving Marcus to go on holiday with Kevin and Dany. It wasn't that he didn't like them, he was good friends with both of them, but they were a couple, and he was going to be the third wheel.

Marcus wasn't going to let it spoil his fun though, he was a big boy and he didn't need anyone else to go and have fun. In fact, it was going to be nice to get some time alone on the slopes while Kevin and Dany were occupied. He'd got up early to get breakfast so that he could be first in line for the ski lift when it opened and he was now waiting, listening to a little Volbeat to get him in the mood.

The lift operator was getting everything ready when someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned round to see Kevin and Dany, cutting the line much to the annoyance of everyone else waiting. Marcus rolled his eyes as if that apologised for them.

"What are you two doing here?" Marcus asked. He stuffed his headphones away so that he wouldn't lose them, he wasn't sure if he'd packed a spare set and he was going to need them since he was sharing a cabin with Kevin and Dany.

"You weren't the only one up early," Kevin said, smiling in a way that left no doubt as to what he got up to this morning. Thankfully Marcus was spared any further details by the sound of the lift whirring into action and a chair came swinging round to get them.

They all got on the lift, Dany sarcastically waving goodbye to the others left waiting and as they rose up the mountain there was a spectacular view. It was trundling along at a good speed until they got up above the trees and they went a little slower, swinging gently in the wind. At the half way mark they slowed a little more and Marcus started to get a strange feeling, he told himself that he was being silly when he was flung against the safety bar of the lift, the chair was swinging but they were no longer moving up the mountain.

"It'll be a newbie stuck in the chair." Marcus scoffs at the idea of it, but it does happen fairly frequently, and they always end up moving after a few minutes.

Half an hour later and they still hadn't moved, none of them have a mobile signal and they couldn't see the station at the bottom of the mountain. They yelled for a little bit but it was getting them nowhere so they ended up sitting in silence, all of them trying to avoid the subject of being stuck on a lift, in the freezing cold, thirty or more feet up in the air.

"It's so cold that my lips are numb," Dany said, Marcus had never known him to feel the cold before, but when he saw him raise an eyebrow Marcus knew that he was up to something. "You should kiss me before we get frostbite."

The sound of Dany and Kevin making out was embarrassing, lots of moans and gasps and Marcus tried to shuffle away from them, but there was only twelve inches before he was going to have to jump out of the chair if he wanted to get any further away from them and it was long way down.

Marcus was trying not to watch but one of Kevin's hands were sliding into Dany's trousers and Marcus was staring, fascination more than anything else. Kevin broke the kiss and saw Marcus watching; Marcus blushed and looked away, pretending to be really interested in a tree far away, in the exact opposite direction.

Kevin's hand reached out for the toggle on his coat, dragging Marcus closer with a cheeky grin on his face. His rough chapped lips were cool and Marcus forgot that Dany, Kevin's boyfriend, was sitting right next to them. It wasn't until Dany made a little groaning noise that Marcus broke the kiss, he was about to apologise but Dany leaned in over Kevin, grinning and licking his lips before going in for a kiss.

Marcus was starting to think that the cold must have made him delirious, his friends taking turns to kiss him and someone's hand was sliding up his thigh. The hand was only millimetres away when the lift clunked back into action, and everyone snapped back into their seat, giggling slightly at the strangeness of it all.

Kevin smirked as the top of the mountain approached. "To be continued."

 


	2. To Be Continued

"To be continued." The words rang in Marcus' ears, Kevin was a cheeky one, but had he meant what he said?

There was no more mention of it during the day, making the most of the slopes while the weather was nice, the clear bright sun at odds with the below zero temperatures.

As the slope was closing for the evening Marcus realised that Kevin and Dany were nowhere to be seen. They were either already back at the cabin or still at the top waiting to start their last run, either way Marcus would see them soon.

Marcus left all of his equipment in the little space by the door, and hurried to take off his jacket, he was looking forward to some food, maybe a nice cup of coffee.

What he didn't expect to see was Kevin and Dany having sex on the sofa, little gasps and whines echoing around the room.

"There's space for you if you're interested." Kevin's voice was breathless and dripping with sex, every word sent shivers down Marcus' spine. "I'm all stretched and open." Kevin smiled, he knew what effect his words were having on Marcus.

"Condoms are by the bed." Dany nodded towards the bedroom, nose rubbing against Kevin's as he went in for a kiss. Marcus was trying not to stare but he couldn't take his eyes off of them, and his mind was reeling with the offer.

He scurried to the bedroom, stripping off his clothes, relieved that they'd turned the heating up. Grabbing the condom he strolled back through to the lounge area, breathing deeply to steady himself as he rolled the condom on, making sure to crinkle the foil and snap the rubber, teasing Kevin even though he couldn't see him.

"Do you want this?" Marcus asked, kissing the side of Kevin's neck as his fingers brushed over Kevin's back.

"Yes, I want your cock." Kevin turned to kiss Marcus, reassuring him with his lips as his hands reached back, pulling Marcus closer so that his cock was lined up with his already full hole.

Marcus pushed in, scrunching his eyes shut as he adjusted to the tight warmth, and the feeling of Dany's cock throbbing next to his. Kevin was panting, but he was rocking his hips, riding them both as his moans got louder.

"I want to come." Kevin grabbed Marcus' hand, leading it to his cock, it was only a few strokes before Marcus felt his own orgasm wash over him, he was shuddering and gasping as Kevin's warm come spilled over his hand.

Dany groaned, mumbling something in Russian as Marcus slumped over Kevin, squishing him against Dany. They lay like that for a minute or two, all trying to catch their breath when Kevin said, "Ready for round two?"

Marcus stood up from where he was slumped, helping Kevin to his feet as Dany wiped at the mess on his stomach. Kevin led them both to the bed, he seemed full of energy again, batteries recharged. He gave Marcus a kiss before ordering him to lay on the bed, face down.

Marcus complied, his heart rate soaring as Kevin spread his legs, holding his cheeks apart as he ducked down to lick at Marcus' hole, causing him to cry out in pleasure, Kevin's tongue so warm and wet against him, delicately teasing him, making him beg for more.

There was the sound of lube squishing out and foil crinkling. Each little noise sent Marcus' body into overdrive, waiting for the next touch, the feel of Kevin's cock pressing inside him. He didn't have to wait long, Kevin was holding his hips, manoeuvring him into a kneeling position as he lined up. Just the tip pressing against his hole felt amazing, so warm and hard, but there was a slight sting as he thrust in, causing Marcus to grab the sheets as he gritted his teeth.

Dany was stroking his hair as Kevin kept mumbling how tight Marcus was, each little bit of praise going straight to his cock. Once Kevin was fully inside, Dany's cock was nudging at his lips, waiting for Marcus to open up, his tongue flicked at the tip before taking him into his mouth.

They both started thrusting at the same time, leaving Marcus gasping around Dany's cock, drooling as he tried to make it good but he was too overwhelmed with the feeling of Kevin inside him, each thrust stretching him to his very limit, the borderline between pain and pleasure.

Marcus was moaning around Dany's cock as he came in his mouth, swallowing it all down as Kevin reached around for his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, making sure that they both came at the same time. The second Kevin let go of his hips he fell onto the bed, eyes already shut as he started to doze off.

Kevin and Dany got him to the shower to wash up and back to bed without waking Marcus from his zombie like state, huge grin plastered on his face as he staggered towards the bed. They curled up together, all sated and content. All relieved that no-one else could make the trip, which meant the three of them were free to do as they pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
